Degrassi One Shots
by Lightose8860
Summary: A series of Degrassi one shots, taking place from seasons six to thirteen.
1. Maya tells Miles about Cam

Maya stood at her locker, she fingered the photo of Cam. She hadn't thought about him a lot lately, she'd tried not to, think about him brought back the pain she'd felt the day he died. Something to painful to relive ''Who's that?''. She jumped and shut her locker. She hadn't known he'd been watching her. He took the picture and looked at it. She felt exposed as if he'd found out some big time secret.

''Nobody''. She snatched it and hung it back up. But she had to give him an answer, he would think she had a secret. She did and she didn't want to tell him. So she'd have to answer him. ''its just a guy I used to date''. She knew she should tell him. But she didn't want to, then the real her would be on display for him to see. She wasn't the perfect girl he was dating, she had been hurt and she had baggage. ''He broke up with me''.

''What happened?'' He looked at the photo. ''Breaking with you is the dumbest thing he could ever do.'' She blushed despite her raw emotions. How in the world could he make her feel like this? Not he Cam had been able to one hundred percent. ''So tell me, why would a stable guy, break up with a girl like you?'' He wrapped his arm around her making her feel somewhat better.

''Lets just say, I wasn't enough for him''. She sighed as they started walking to class together. ''He wasn't happy enough with me, so he left me''. He squeezed her close to him.

''His loss, he didn't deserve you''. Miles brushed a hair from her face. Kissing her cheek, she wanted to shrug him off but she didn't. Talking about Cam with him didn't feel right. Cam was private to her. How would Cam feel about her going out with another guy? Was she really supposed to do this? It felt so wrong. She looked up at Miles, then with one swift movement she slide out of his arms.

''I can't go out with You anymore''. She blinked back her tears. ''I'm sorry''. She turned away from him. Tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't hurt this much in a long time. She didn't even see all the Sr's watching them as she stormed towards the door.

''Maya wait please, i'm sorry about the party!'' He begged. He reached out to touch her but she pulled her arm away. Oh God, now he was blaming himself, he'd been so kind to her. She couldn't hurt him with her Cam issues. It wasn't fair to him.

''Its not about you, your perfect''. She turned around and touched his cheek. Kissing his forehead. ''It's me Miles, I don't want to get you involved with this''. She started to cray as she walked to the place he died. She hadn't been there in so long. but maybe it would give her closure.

**Clare POV**

Clare had been standing near by, she had heard that come out of the girls mouth, Miles turned around and walked after her. Begging to to not to do this. But she wouldn't change her mind. Clare ran to the place she knew the girl was headed. The Green house.

She was holding a photo kneeling on the cement sobbing her eyes out, Clare knew what was wrong, and Clare knew what road Maya was headed down. She did the only thing she could. She knelt down beside her and put her arm around her. She shook her head looking around, wishing it was her who saw Cams body instead of Eli. ''Maya'' She rubbed the girls back gently. ''Maya, it'll be OK I promise''.

''How do you know?'' The girl looked at her with tear filled eyes. Clare's hear broke for her. ''You haven't lost anyone!'' Clare winced at the girls harsh tone: Adam. The girl saw Clare's face. And it changed realizing what she'd said.

''Adam''. Her voice shook. She hadn't been close to Adam, but they'd been friends. ''I forgot he was your best friend''. Clare shook her head.

''He was and I miss him, but we didn't date like you and Cam, I don't know how your feeling''. She looked at her hands then looked at Maya. ''But I know, how Miles is feeling, he just wants answers Maya, he wants to know why you don't want to go out with him, when he knows you like him''. She felt like she was telling this to the one person who'd done this to her. Maybe helping Maya would makeup for what she couldn't do for him.

''I was harsh, I know, but I don't want to take him down this road''. She explained. Clare couldn't understand why Maya wouldn't let Miles know about Cam all he wanted to do was help her. So she told Mya what she would have told Eli.

''Maya, Miles likes you, he cares about you he won't care what it takes for him to be with you , He deserves to know''. Maya let out another sob. Shaking all over. Clare sat her down and hugged her close.

''I don't want him to know me, the real me''.

'' He won't care, he's crazy about you''. She felt someone enter the room, Eli had dropped her off at school after their weekend together. The bungee jumping had reminded her why she loved Eli. She could never have with Drew what she and Eli shared. He was leaving today, this morning, she couldn't believe he'd taken time off school for her. She hugged the girl as she sobbed, but looked up to spot Eli watching from the door, he was smiling at her. She would've liked to know what he was thinking about.

''I love you''. He mouthed. She smiled, they were back to perfect. Everything would be OK. She gave him a smile. She nodded towards Miles who was leaning against the fence looking troubled. Maya was crying into her arm, so Clare answered him.

''Go talk to him''. She mouthed back. he turned around and Glanced back at her looking nervous but approached the teenager and Clare could hear them talking, but not what Eli was saying. ''Like I said Maya he won't care''.

''How are you so sure?'' Maya asked her, looking up at the older girl.

''Because I didn't''. Maya looked confused, but then she smiled as she looked at Miles. He was looking at her. She glanced back at Clare.

''I'll tell him.'' They both stood up, and Clare hugged her. She closed her eyes. She was so happy to help this girl. If only someone had been there for them to give them advice.

''That you so much Clare''. She said, ''You've helped me so much.''

''Maya!'' Miles was jogging towards her and Clare met Eli and they held hands and watched the younger couple. He pulled her into his arms. ''Whatever it is you have to tell me, just know, I have all the time in the world.''

''I think, that now is the time for that''. She took his hand and led him away. ''Last year, I met this guy, he was a hockey player, he was cute and sweet and he liked me, but he had troubles''. She stopped and sighed. ''He was depressed, all he wanted was to go back to his home town. We started dating things got worse for him... then he_'' Her voice broke.

''He what?'' Miles looked like he knew what was coming, tears were running down her cheeks.

''He, killed himself''. She started to sob and he just held her there not saying anything just supporting her, in the best way he could. Eli and Clare watched, knowing that the teens could make it through because, they had several times.


	2. Sav comes home

**I always loved the brother sister friendship, between Alli and Sav, he was harsh on her, but he always said what she needed to hear.**

''Come in''. Alli put down her phone, she had been texting Dallas, she really was starting to like him, he was giving her space and they really had gotten close in the past few months. Sav entered the room, he glanced at her laptop, there was a photo of her and Dallas and Rocky.

''Who's that?''

'' Dallas A really good friend of mine''. He sat down on her her bed and gave a look that told her he knew there more to it then that.

''You and a guy, being just just friends?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''Fine, there's more to it then that''. She could never keep anything from Sav.

''Thought so''. He smiled.

''He used to chase me, but he's been giving me time, to get over Leo''. She informed him. ''he helped me tell him off but he didn't hurt him''.

''What happened between you two?'' Alli sighed. ''I guess. you'll find out anyway, Leo hit me''. A look of rage crossed Sav's eyes.

''Several times, I just kept on forgiving him, then on my birthday we were going to get married_''

''WHAT?'' Sav exploded. ''Oh my god Alli did he beat you up?!'' Alli nodded she felt numb about Leo now, she was out of tears. ''I was so stupid''. She had been through this with Dallas, before she knew she wasn't to blame, but she just couldn't stop being upset with herself. It was so much harder, not having Sav around, he would always warn her about the boys who were no good for her. Not that she ever listened...

''Alli, you never have the best luck with boys''. He chuckled. ''You go for the same guy every time, the one who treats you like crap.''

''Do I have to beat this guy up now?'' He poked her with his elbow. She laughed.

''No, I talked to him, its all over now''. She replied.

''You talked to him?! By yourself?!'' Save looked horrified.

''No No NO stupid, Dallas was there with me''. She punched him in the arm.

''So what's with this guy?'' Sav asked her.

''He's big and tough and used to be a hockey player, he was the team captain and never gave anyone a break''. She glanced at the guy on her laptop holding the son she knew he was crazy about. ''But there's one person on this planet he loves more then anyone in this world''.

''You?'' Sav rolled his eyes.

''No, Rocky, his son, Rocky always comes first in his life''. She explained.

''Alli, I hate to tell you this, but I think you must be pretty close up there with Rocky, it sounds like he really cares about you, Just look at the way he's looking at you''. She glanced at the picture, he wasn't looking at the camera he was looking at the way she was holding Rocky and making him laugh.

''I've only seen one other guy look at a girl with puppy dog eyes like that''. She smiled to herself, she and Eli and had their differences. She never thought he was good enough for Clare. But she STILL saw the way he looked at her. Like a puppy who hadn't had any attention from his master in month's.

''Eli thinks Clare hung the moon'' She replied. And these days so did Drew, she saw the same look in Drew's face lately.

''And Clearly Dallas disagrees''. Alli felt her face grow hot.

''Shut up Sav!'' She chucked her phone at him. He ducked.

''I've missed you''.

''Whatever''. She gave him a knowing smile, it wouldn't last long, but she was having a conversation with her brother for the first time in a while. ''So, how are you and Holly J?'' She just had to give him the third degree on his love life, She knew back at her house Clare was doing the same to Jake and Darcy, who had hated each other right off the bat. Alli couldn't wait to hear about what battles had taken place between them. but for now, she was just happy talking to her older brother.


	3. Eli and Becky make a Truce

**This is a short and Sweet one, about Becky and Eli coping with Adams death. I was thinking, of doing another one with Liberty Coming back to Toronto, and having to cope with being around those feelings again as she happens to come home around the time of Adams death when everyone is sad.**

''Are you OK?'' Becky recognized that voice, she could recognized that voice anywhere. She sniffled, and shook her head. ''Of course your not, what am I thinking?'' He sat down next to her. He looked OK, she knew Adam had been close to Eli and Clare, and that Eli had really cared deeply for Adam, so why was he showing no emotion? She had come to this park, to sit and cry, at this picnic table, just to be alone, but here he was and now he was sitting next to her.

''I can't believe hes gone.'' She spoke what was going through her mind. ''At first, I didn't feel sad, because, I didn't believe it, but now, it so real''. Eli, didn't touch her, maybe it was because Clare was watching, or maybe it was because of their past of fighting she didn't know with one it was, but he was trying his best to make her feel better with his eyes, she could tell, she used to do the same thing with people from her church. He was so quiet, but his eyes said so much, he was missing Adam.

''You didn't know Adam then, but when he first came to Degrassi, his luck with girls was always bad.''. Eli stopped for a second, clearly getting choked up, he really had cared for Adam. ''He used to ask me when we were alone, ''Why are you so obsessed with making sure Clare doesn't leave you?'' I told him, he would understand when he fell in love''. He shook his head, he was crying now. '' A couple weeks ago, he was talking to me on Face Range about hacking you account, when I asked him why he did it, he said, ''I love her Eli, I just can't loose her''. Becky, you made his life, so much brighter.'' Becky felt her heart soar, He really had loved her. ''I can promise you, one day things will get better, you won't miss him so much you cry every day, you'll think of him with a smile on your face, and you'l find a guy you love just as much. maybe even more''. She saw him look at Clare, with a smile.

''I'll never love anyone like that again''. She sobbed. ''It's impossible''.

''That's what I said, but then I met a girl, who was so different, from Julia. She blushed when I complimented her, she gave me back what I gave her, she was a perfect little christian girl, and at first I avoided this new girl, but then I just couldn't anymore, Julia was only chapter one, Clare's chapter two.'' Becky laughed.

''Eli, your so different from what I thought you were like''. She wiped her eyes. ''I can see why Clare's so crazy about you, your so sensitive and kind''. He grinned.

''What did you think I was?'' He asked.

''A jerk with a big ego''. She admitted. He burst out laughing.

''Your not that first person to think that Baker.'' He glanced at Clare, ''trust me''. He looked like he was deep in thought. ''This is the table it all started at''. He sighed. ''I'll miss it''. He stood up, and put his arm around Becky and she blushed.

''it gets better''. With that he turned and walked away.

''Hay Eli''. She said. he turned around.

''Yes little miss sunshine?''

''Thanks''. She smiled lightly, feeling a little better. With that, she stood up and walked towards her future without Adam.


	4. Eli and Clare's tragic ending

**I don't know what made me write this... yeah i'll just let you read...**

They were all sitting around her bed, today would be her last day. Part of Eli knew this but he didn't want to admit it he was sure she was going to get better and they would get married and be happy. He was holding her hand and he knew she was to weak to squeeze back but he still squeezed her hand. She knew he was there, but somehow it made him feel better. He began to feel the hot tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening. ''Eli''. Eli glanced down at his girlfriend she hadn't been able to speak for days.

''I'm here sweetheart.'' He glanced up and Jake who was kneeling on the floor on Clare's other side. He tried to keep his voice from breaking not wanting to upset Clare. He looked in to her eyes and she reached up and ran her hand across his cheek. He put his hand on hers he could feel all the bones in her hands she was so thin. He realized they were both crying because they both somehow knew it was time. ''I love you so much''. His voice broke and tears came to her eyes they were supposed to be together forever.

"''Eli I love you too''. His smiled he was so happy she was able to say this. She had probably wanted to say it and it took all her energy. ''I don't want you to be sad Eli, I want you to live you're life the way you deserve.'' At this time it was like no one else was in the room watching them. Eli realized Clare had got the energy to be able to speak to him. But he couldn't do this without her, she was his best friend , the love of his life and his partner in everything. How would he do any of this without his other half?

''Clare, I_'' He began to sob and he let Alli come around and give him a hug, she was crying herself. She must have realized this was harder on Eli then anybody. Because she had never liked him much. ''I can't live without you... you're my rock''. She gave him a weak smile. Both of them had been worried about Eli would cope with her death and she was worried about him Eli could tell. She had clearly used up all her energy and began to cough. She didn't speak to him but said so much with her eyes, she was in so much pain. She was only holding on for him, he couldn't let her do this. ''Clare you can let go now honey''. He said. ''I know you're only doing this for me, i'll be OK I'll be just fine''. Eli realized then that Clare was afraid, she didn't want to die. Eli climbed into bed next her and wrapped his arms around the girl and she put her head in his chest. Jake was now sitting in the chair Eli had been in holding her hand.

''It's been great having you as a sister''. Eli looked over and Jake who wasn't crying, but looked like he was about to. ''In the short time we were brother and sister''. Clare gave him a smile that was all she could do and that was when Jake lost it crying. Katie came up behind him and began to hug him, he melted into her arms Eli realized then how much Jake had really cared about Clare.

''You'll always be my best friend''. Alli voice said but Eli couldn't see her because his head was turned so he could only see Clare. Everyone else was talking to her but the voices faded from Eli's ears. He embraced this time with Clare while she was alive. He would loose her soon and that would be tonight, Eli knew it he didn't want to miss one second of Clare's last few seconds of life. Eli looked around the room at everyone who was there. Mr and Mrs Martin, Darcy, All and Jenna, Drew and Imogen and Jake and Katie. Clare began to cough and breath heavy. Eli knew this was it, so he held Clare tighter. He wanted her to die feeling his warm arms embraced around her.

''I love you Clare''. He squeezed his eyes shut, when he opened them she would be gone forever and Eli would be all alone without her. He didn't want to open his eyes in a world without Clare. ''Thank you''. He would never be able to re pay her for saving his life. For brightening up his dark sad life. He would never find another Clare again. She looked up at him and gave him a smile then she lay back down and closed her eyes. At that moment the sound they'd all been dreading sounded and Clare Edwards was no more. Eli lay there in shock as her body went limp, he embraced her tighter.

''Eli honey''. He could hear his mothers voice, he hadn't realized she had come but he didn't care. He broke down and began to sob so hard he was having trouble breathing. ''Eli, sweetie she's gone''. Her voice broke the way it had she'd said this when Julia had died. This only made Eli cry harder. He wanted Julia, he wanted Adam, He wanted Clare. ''Eli, Baby you need to let go of her''.

''NO!'' He held her tighter, he just wanted to lay here forever and hold Clare till he died. She had to be afraid he wasn't going to leave her alone in death. ''Please just leave me here Mom''. Eli always protected Clare and he would do it now, there was no way he would ever leave her behind.

''Eli, shes gone.'' Imogen knelt down on the floor and ran her fingers through his hair. ''Please get up''. Cece looked at Clare's mother who had tears running down her cheeks at the scene playing out, both knew the boy would never bounce back from this he was sobbing so hard the nurse was starting to focus less on Clare's body and more on Eli's hyperventilating.

''I wanna die please just let me die!'' He begged out-loud. Cece began to hug Eli and rock him as he sobbed telling him to calm down. but it was no use Eli was sobbing to hard to even hear. ''Please''. The voice was to weak for anybody to hear him. But Eli was only talking to whatever or whoever controlled death.

**One Week later**

''Eli baby, you need to come eat''. Eli was laying on his bed hugging his knees, his floor was a mess with trash and stuff was already all over his room. Every single item reminded him of Clare. How was Eli supposed to go to Collage in September? His heart just wasn't in it anymore. Adam was gone, Now Clare was gone. It just wasn't fair. Both of them had made his life better and now with them gone... what was he supposed to do? There was nobody else in this world left for him. He could live like before he met them, but he just didn't want to...

''I'm not hungry''. He called through the door. Eli sat up and got the rope out from under his bed, his mom was still calling to him, but the door was locked. He'd been planning this since he knew Clare wasn't going to make it. He set the letter in his jeans pocket. He'd written it a long time ago Now was the time to do so. He got the chair and tied to rope around his neck and tied to the rungs on his closet.

''I'm sorry mom''. He yelled tears running down his cheeks. ''I'm so sorry''. Her voice got panicky she'd always worried that he'd do this.

''Eli, Honey what are you talking about?'' She began to bang on the door. ''ELI OPEN THE DOOR!'' He knew his Dad would be up here soon so he did it. He took a breath and said the words he'd said when they were only pretending.

''Death come quickly, so I can be with her ASAP''. He sighed and shut his eyes for the last time and step of the chair and only was in pain for a brief second before he was gone. Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards were forever together like they'd always dreamed.

**Well, i'm depressed now..**


	5. Imogen and Fiona get back together

She had just gotten off her plane, she was starving. She walked into the dot, happy it still looked the same. She was happy to not have to go to her house yet. She would be heartbroken if she didn't want her back. So she was stalling. She didn't even want to do this. But she felt she had to, if she didn't she would go crazy thinking about what might have been. Bit she wasn't ready for heartbreak Fiona Coyne didn't know why she'd come, here she was planning on seeing Imogen.

But now she wanted to go home, Imogen was sitting at the next table, with a girl. They were sitting here so close. She hadn't thought She would move on so fast, but the way they were looking at one another told her that they weren't just friends. She was taken. He Fiona was taken Out of the moment, when Clare appeared and sat down with them. She said something and they all giggled. First of all, when had Clare and Imogen ever got along, let alone looked as friendly as they did now? "Fiona?!". She turned around, giving the man. A surprised smile.

"Riley?!" She pulled him into a hug then they both blushed. He rubbed his neck awkwardly giving the boy who must be Zane a look of reassurance. He didn't know, she giggled and lightly punched his shoulder. "You don't have to worry." She gave him a goofy smile. "I'm gay Riley". A looked crossed his face and they laughed, thinking of how they'd dated. Had this been why they hadn't worked out?

"Well well well" He said shaking his head. "When did you find out?" She sighed thinking of what she had done to poor Adam.

"I dated a transgender boy and realized I liked him for his female body". Riley gave her a look of reassurance as if to say he didn't judge her.

"It took me a long time to fully accept it." She knew Riley of all people would get it. "I fell for several girls and it just didn't work out, then I thought I met the one and we had to break up".

"I am so sorry it didn't workout what happened?" Fiona shrugged she never truly knew why Imogen had dumped her if they were still in love.

"Our lives were headed in different ways, she didn't think it would work out". Riley nodded as if he truly understood what she was saying.

"But you don't agree". He said not even having to guess. Fiona nodded as she joined him and Zane at the table.

"I thought we could make it through". She sighed. "Imogen clearly didn't agree." She nodded at Imogen who was holding hands with the blonde short haired girl. "It just hurts she's moved on". But then something happened Imogen spotted her and for a second they looked at one another. She whispered something to the blonde who nodded understanding and she and Clare walked out

"Go talk to her Fi, it looks like they broke up." Riley said. "You need to hold on to the one you love". She smiled as he pecked Riley earnings some jeers and a smile from a blond teenage boy sitting across from them. But to her surprise Riley didn't seem to hear or Care whatsoever. If he and Zane could make it, so could she, with or without Imogen. She walked a little closer as did Imogen. Then they embraced and began to cry.

"Imo". She sobbed hugged the girl she'd longed for in Rome. "Imogen, I missed you so much ". Imogen wiped her tears, giving Fiona a a hug.

"I didn't mean what I said, I was only trying to be selfless". She held both of Fionas hands looking into her eyes. "I love you Fiona Coyne". Fiona smiled at the girl, it was like nothing had changed, they were just as happy as ever. "I need you I don't care how far apart we are, I need you in my life." Fiona shook her head smiling.

""Immy, you are the most selfless person I know". It was true and she meant it. It had killed when. They hadn't spoken all year. She didn't feel whole without this girl. "I love you so much a day I need you just as much I promise, we'll never part again". She smiled over at Riley and Zane telling them all was good, they smiled back, and seemed to be in a deep conversation with the blonde teenager. She turned back to, Imogen smiling with all her heart. "So does that mean...?" She broke off it had to be to good to be true.

"We're back together..." Imogen looked at her hopefully. Fiona pulled Imogen in for a passionate kiss, they kissed hungry for one another's lips. The lips both had so been missing. When they came up for air and looked around at the people glaring and the few smiling they giggled and nodded and began to makeout more. When they broke apart again Imgoen spoke.

"Why did you come back?" Fiona smiled and pecked her girlfriend again. She grabbed the girls hand.

"I came back for you". She said wrapping her arms around the girl and squeezing her. "I just missed you so much Imo". Imogen smiled and pecked Fiona, her smile lighting up here whole face.

"You have no clue how great it is to hear you say that". She sat down a tear running down her cheeks. "I felt so, incomplete. Without you". Fiona was so happy Imogen had been feeling the same way she had.

"Trust me, I felt the same". Fiona turned around and waved to Riley and Zane and mouthing thanks. She took her girlfriends hand, and together for the first time in ages, they went somewhere together

**This is for dragonsprit who asked for this.**  
**To the guest: I would've. Gone further into what killed Clare in that was a twoshot. I made this to be a oneshot. It was more written to be what if the cancer had killed her fanfic**.


	6. Clare and Eli Go to the Lake

** Okay so, I'm working on requests now, This one is a requested Eclare one, I'm trying not to favor Eclare so I'll chill out on them for awhile after this or I might make a series of oneshots just for them. They are my favorite couple so I'm sorry if I favor them a little. The next one will be a update on Spinner and Emmas life together. Because they are two of my faves then I will do a owen and Maya like requested. This one is for GoldDragonNinja because he is the one who requested this and has reviewed almost all my Degrassi stories!**

**So i'm going to stop rambling and write now!**

* * *

Eli put his arm around Clare as they walked down the path at the lake, after all the stress they had been though they needed a break from everything. Sometimes, they liked to just have time to themselves, it wasn't that they didn't like other people it was just that unless they were alone they got interrupted. Clare smiled up at him, wondering how she ever got lucky enough to get a guy like Eli.

He gave her a smile and leaned down and kissed her they then began to make out, earning a few scowls from people with children. But they were too much in their own little world to notice at all. ''You're so beautiful''. he whispered in her ear making her giggle. Some of the couples around them smiled at the younger couple.

''You're not bad looking yourself!'' She said as they held hands and kept walking.

''Please Clare, I've known that for a while''. Clare rolled her eyes knowing he was kidding.

''You're so humble too''. She hit him on the arm. He jokingly put his hand to his chest.

''You know it Edwards.'' He put his arm around her again and they kept walking. ''You know it.'' Clare rolled her eyes again. It was, Eli was very humble in truth. That was something she loved about him, one thing out of the hundreds. ''There's no one more humble then you''. Clare loved how Eli always found new ways to compliment her. They walked again in blissful silence until out of nowhere Eli began to tickle her, he KNEW she hated to be tickled.

That was probably exactly why he was doing it. She began to laugh as he pinned her to the ground and they began to roll around. Earning scowls from everyone around them. They fought like this until Eli had her pinned her to the ground and was on top of her. Clare got lost in his eyes and she could tell he was lost in hers as well.

it was her favorite thing about Eli and his favorite thing about her. he reached down and stroked her cheek, and she reached up and did the same to him. Clare smiled and she rolled over so she was now on top of him. Eli began to laugh. ''Screw you Edwards''.

Again people with kids with them gave them death stares. ''I was lost in you're eyes''. Clare blushed making Eli smirked he'd always told her Julia never blushed around him. He seemed to love making her blush. ''You are so easy Edwards''. She climbed off Eli and laid down on the grass Eli did the same. He reached over and took her hand and they rolled on to their sides and they began to kiss again. She wrapped her arms around him. Till somebody called out to them.

''This is a FAMILY park you know!'' Eli and Clare both sat up and Eli turned around and scowled at the lady even though they WERE about to have sex on the ground right in the middle of a park near a playground.

''If you wanna have sex in the park don't do it here!'' Eli snorted. Eli and Clare hadn't even had sex yet and were very happy like that.

''Did she just say sex in front of her four year old?'' Eli whispered in Clare's ear, Clare giggled again and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. He smiled and kissed her cheek she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He put his arm around her again and poked her in the side. Clare could see people around them either smiling at them or giving them daggers. She turned around and put her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

''I think they all hate us'' he whispered looking down at her. Clare smiled she liked this, it was just her and Eli and they were having fun together and it was just the two of them, she could honestly care less what any of them thought of them.

''I don't care''. She moved down and laid down in his lap. They began to watch all the people playing around in water. He was looking down at her. he gave her that killer smile that made her heart do flips. He moved a hair out of her face, they didn't noticed or care that people were watching them, they were to wrapped up in one another.

''Well I can't I say I do either''. he said making her smile. She had missed him in the time they were broken up. It was so much more fun being with him when he wasn't intense and they weren't fighting this were great between them now. He began to tickle her again and they began to laugh making people rolled their eyes as if they had given up on the lovey dovey teenagers who were being amazingly loud.

Clare giggling got up off the ground and out of Eli's grasp and began to run and he chased her. neither of them realized they were getting closer and Closer to the lake. Eli caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her and she stepped back and together they went tumbling into the lake. ''Are you OK?'' Clare cried as she laughed as she had landed on him. He grunted from underneath her.

''You knee is on my_'' She quickly moved off of him knowing exactly where her knee was.

''Oh Eli I'm so_'' Eli cut her off laughing as he sat up he kissed her forehead his wet hair dripping all over her. Eli always thought Clare said she was sorry to much he found it funny and cute.

''Clare, its fine''. he leaned over and put his mouth near her ear. ''I can see you're bra through you're shirt''. He whispered with a sly smile. Clare rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips. She didn't care because it was just Eli. He'd seen her in her bra when they had sleepovers at his house he was only trying to fluster her but it didn't work.

''Ha ha, you've seen me in my bra before you perv''. She splashed him in the face and he splashed her back. She stood up and offered Eli her hand and he took it and she pulled it up. Jake was going to have a hairy fit if he knew Clare had been walking around in a wet see through t shirt. She could feel some of the teenage boys looking at her as they walked up the hill. When she turned around Eli was giving one of them a death stare. ''Stop it Eli''. She giggled as the boy flushed and glanced down right away. he put his arm around her as they walked toward the parking lot to wait for Jake to pick them up.

''Clare you know he wasn't looking at your face''. She squeezed his hand as he seemed genuinely upset. Eli had a Jealous side that wasn't caused by his bipolar disorder he need her reassurance. She stopped walking and took his hands and kissed him again.

''Eli, its OK it doesn't matter.'' She put her hand on his cheek looking in to his eyes. ''I only want you, don't let him ruin you're day OK?'' He smiled at took her hand it was cold and wet but she didn't care. Clare noticed he didn't put his arm around her like he would always do when he felt like he was loosing her. Eli really had become a long way, his hostile ways around Jake were gone. Maybe part of that was because her and Jake had become you're every day brother and sister lately.

''I know I'm sorry''. He kissed her forehead again as they sat down on the curb. ''I just_'' She knew Eli had only felt threatened for a second and it was OK with Clare. She shook her head and hugged him close to her.

''I know Eli, Its fine''. They sat there like that not saying anything until Jake's truck pulled up.

''You two look like you had fun''. he said rolling his eyes. ''Clare, you could have chosen a better top to wear, if you were going to fall in the water.'' She stuck her tongue out at him he was so predictable. ''I mean, I can clearly see you're bra, and I bet Mr Horny over there couldn't keep his eyes off you''.

''Jake Eli's seen me in my Bra before.'' She said wrapping a towel around her and climbing in the back with Eli. Jake looked surprised and somewhat grossed out.

''I really wish you'd keep somethings to yourself Clare''. he said rolling his eyes. He then spotted Eli running his fingers down Clare's neck and closer to her chest in the rear view Mirror as he kissed her. He reached over and put his hands on their heads pulling them apart. ''Oh no, you don't''. ''You two are not having sex in the back seat''. Clare rolled her eyes and moved upfront next to Jake. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to have to listen to that. But she still gave him a death look. ''What? I can't stop you if you're alone, but I don't want to hear my little sister and her boyfriend having sex when I don't have to.'' Clare smiled he never called her his step sister anymore.

''Eli and I haven't had sex yet Jake, and were certainly aren't going to do it in the back of your truck''. She smacked him on the arm and he reached over and caught her in a head lock. Clare bit him on the hand causing Eli to laugh loudly.

''You're so abusive lady''. Jake said turning on the engine. ''I get this from her all the time Eli''.

''What Can I say? Clare knows how to protect herself''. Eli said with a shrug. ''That's why I love her'' Clare blushed again causing Jake to laugh and puch her in arm.

''Shes blushing Eli'' He said loudly Clare felt herself flushing even more and glared at her older brother. Missing her sister for a moment. Darcy would have let them have a moment. Jake enjoyed ruining them.

''Jake!''

''What? He gave her a cheeky smile. ''I'm your brother Clare, its like my job to ruin your life''. Clare smiled having hear Sav say that to Alli before when he would drive them somewhere. ''It's like the rules''

''Well you don't have to try hard to do that'' She retorted giving him a equally as cheeky smile.

''Ouch''. He put his hand to chest and giving her a dramatic face.

''Hey that's my line''. Eli said flicking Jake in the head. ''Get you're own Martin''. Jake turned around and chucked his cell phone at Eli.

''Relax Goldsworthy, I'm her brother remember?'' Eli rolled his eyes crossing his arms and giving Jake a playful snear. They began a banter causing Clare tune them out, she looked out the window and smiled at how things had worked out so great for them. She now had Eli and Jake both in her life and she wasn't running between them, she couldn't been happier.

**That's it guys! Review!**


	7. Miles and Eli talk about moving on

** Yeah I know I said I'd cut the Eclare... But I found this in my files soo I just had to post it! I'm working on a spinner and Emma then i'll work on a Drianca because someone requested this. I'll write about the Cannon couples first but after The driaca one I was asked to to a Maya and Owen and a Alli and Clare. **

** So I thought that this would have made a nice scene as Miles got dumped for almost the same reason Eli did in season 10 for doing something insane to keep his girlfriend. And as for our guest appearance? I just thought it fit with the advice Eli gives Miles.**

Eli was sitting on the steps of Degrassi trying to compose himself, Clare had just left him for Drew! He never thought in a million years that this would happen to them. Why hadn't he called her more? She'd been lonely and it was all his fault, there was only Drew left and Clare had gone to him for what Eli wasn't giving her. He heard a crash like someone had just broken something, he realized some kid had chucked his cell phone at a tree. ''DAMN IT!'' He was about fifteen was kicking a tree nearby. ''Why do have to screw everything up?!'' He didn't seem to be talking to Eli but Eli spoke to him anyway, the kid seemed to be in serious funk.

''A girl?'' Eli raised his eyebrows at the kid he reminded Eli of himself after Clare dumped him for the first time. Oh who was he kidding? He was in the same state now! Whoever this girl was had obviously broken up with this kid because of some stunt he'd pulled. He sat down next to Eli and all his anger seemed to melt away and now he seemed Depressed.

''She said I scare her and she couldn't be around me''. He muttered, Eli's heart went out to the kid Eli knew all to well how it felt to hear you're girlfriend say this to you. ''I just didn't want him to be a third person in our relationship.'' Eli shook his head remembering when he'd poisoned Fitz for the exact same reason as this kid had done whatever he did. Not that it was smart but Eli understood.

''What did you do? Poison him''. he laughed bitterly thinking of all the stupid mistakes he'd made. he'd never done the best by Clare he was always screwing up. ''I've been down this road before kid... its a long hellish one.''

''I held a gun to his head...'' Eli's head snapped up he wanted to smack this kid upside the head he was causing himself a lot of pain. ''I just... snapped.'' Eli nodded understandingly.

''I know all about snapping... I drove my car into a wall so my girlfriend would love me''. The kids eyes got huge as if he thought Eli was crazy. ''Don't look at me like that Mr gun to the head''. He let out a semi smile but Eli could tell he was still feeling rotten.

''How do I get her to love me again?'' Eli smiled sadly he was so lost just like Eli was without Clare until he learned to live without her. ''I'm lost without her I need her she's my everything''. Eli shook his head.

''That might be true, but you're going to have to focus on you and whats going on in you're life good or bad, before you try to win the girl back, if you're meant to be together fate will insist that you do, you need to late fate decide''. Eli was now giving the kid advice he wasn't sure he could follow himself because to tell the truth, he and this kid were in the same boat.

''And I need to take that advice myself... but I can't, Clare and are meant to be together.''. he looked down at the teenager. ''I'm not going to pressure Clare, but when its time for us to talk I won't let her go ever again, if she lets me back into her life again that is, don't give up on showing her that you can change into the person you were meant to be''. Clare had helped in the dark times of his life he'd been goth his whole life, but Clare had brightened him up and turned him into who he was today. ''Do you love her?'' Eli knew the kid loved this girl by the look on his face. He only nodded.

''Theres not question about that''. He muttered.

''Then hold onto that.'' He said, ''As long as you love her that's all that matters, she'll come around one day and if not, then you'll find someone, you are only fifteen''. Eli shrugged. ''Maybe she was only meant to be you're first love.'' Now Eli was thinking of Julia for the first time in a long time. He was still wondering if what they had was love. And part of him hoped that if there was an after life... Julia would take care of Cam and Adam because he was worried about Adam and Cam both even though he'd never known Cam. He was still connected to him since finding him. ''What's you're name kid?''

''Miles''. He muttered Eli felt sorry for him he was so sad about this girl dumping him and Eli wished he could convince him he'd be okay with out her. But the thing was, how was Eli going to convince some confused teenager. When he couldn't convince himself that HE would be OK.

''I'm Eli, you seem like a good kid Miles''. Miles laughed bitterly. ''You're the first person to say that, everyone else thinks i'm this bad twisted kid... even my own father''.

''Every one has a little bit of good in them, you don't always see it, but they do maybe this kid you've been fighting with does to''. Miles scowled like Eli would when someone talked about Fitz or Dallas . ''You never know, he handed Miles his phone number from his wallet. ''Call me if you need to talk, or if you figure out this whole, learning to live without her thing''. Miles gave her his first genuine smile of the night.

''Thanks Eli, I will''. he got up and began to walk away but then he turned around. ''I hope things work out for you and Clare.'' Eli grinned and nodded at him.

''I hope things work for you to''. Eli began to walk back home to face his parents, but when he saw the Dot, he just had to go in, times were always good there when things had been simple for Eli and Clare.

''Eli Goldsworthy?'' Eli turned around to face the kid who'd spoken to him and a intense amount of awkwardness filled Eli's body. But not hate like it would've in high school.

''What, no dead hand t shirt or black clothing Emo boy?''. Eli normally would have kicked the snot out of Fitz, if he was still sixteen but he wasn't and neither was Fitz, Eli knew he was joking Eli gave Fitz a smirk.

''Its called growing up Fitz''. He joked. It was true while he still loved his dead hand shirts and did still wear them but he didn't wear ALL black anymore. He liked to water bright colors now too.

''Its Mark now, I'm trying to drop all the stupid stuff I did in high school, and forget it.'' Eli smiled and they shook hands.

''Truce?'' Eli asking thinking of Miles this kid he was fighting with, he wanted to make amends with his past enemy.

''Truce, so what have you done with you're life Eli and hows you're friend Torres?'' Eli's face fell, it was still painful to think of Adam.

''NYU, film school, and well, Adam died last summer.'' Fitz looked shocked at the news and somewhat guilty. ''Texting and driving, and you''. Fitz kicked a rock with his foot.

''I'm going to Collage here and, I'm working for a charity that's speaking out against bullying against gay and Transgender people''. Eli raised his eyesbrows Fitz really had changed his life. ''Just to kinda make it up to all the kids I gave shit to''. Eli nodded Owen had done the same thing after finding out that Tristan was Gay he'd defended any one who was bullied for being gay.

''I know what you mean''. Eli replied ''Hey I just want you to know, I accept you're apology''. Fitz gave him a small smile. At that moment they both realized that they had changed from the teenagers they once were and all was good now.

''It's ironic I ran into you, I just chewed out this little dick wad who spent his whole year making someones life hell.'' Eli smirked Probably Miles's enemy. ''Well see you around Goldsworthy?'' Eli nodded and he smiled at the fact that he'd been able to help some lost teenager when he was a lost teenager himself, and make amends with the last person he felt he had to and in four years maybe Miles would too.


	8. Somebody's Clare

**I'm SORRY OK? I'm cutting myself off for five chapters after this... I've almost finished a driaca and am Planning on A Zoe and Clare talking about sexual assault. This was inspired by a song.**

She was sitting alone on a airplane, when she heard a voice speak from above her, he seemed to be all alone he was carrying only a backpack he seemed like the type to be quite and withdrawn. He was only about twenty two at the most. ''This is me''. He gave her a coy smile she smiled back at him. He was rather good looking and young, she thought a boy his age would have some short term girl he'd hooked up with.

''Whats a good looking young thing like you doing traveling alone?'' She asked giving him a bright smile, but he didn't smile he only looked at his hands as if he was upset and had a secret. ''I thought you'd have a girl''. He sat down and shut his eyes and the lady swore he was crying.

''Clare''. He said, and she saw the tears flowing down his cheeks now he didn't seem to care who was watching. ''When I was sixteen I met the love of my life.'' She smiled she was forty years old and not married she'd never fallen in love she'd never had a man who wanted to stay with her long term. ''Clare's the kindest person i'd ever met, when I was unstable she was nothing but supportive with me, she's my whole world I'd lost a girl i'd been crazy about, she was understanding and somewhere alone the line I realized what i'd felt for Julia, was NOTHING like what I feel for Clare.'' He turned to face her and shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. ''I'm sorry, you don't care''. Her heart broke for the boy he was so unhappy she wanted to hear more about this girl.

''No no, please go on Son, I do care, more then you know''. She had never heard a real live epic romance and it was clear he had one, it was nice to know that true love existed.

''Well, whenever we were apart... we ended up back together. That to me was a sign, that fate was telling us something, and after Clare turned 19 we decided to get married.'' A hint of a smile was on his face. ''Our parents supported us, because they saw our love, and we were really happy''. There was a but, she knew one was coming.''Last year she developed Cancer again, and God she went down hill fast. All her hair was gone right away, and she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to me. He pulled the photo of the girl out of his wallet and in that photo was a blue eyed young girl.

''Wow, you're very lucky to have her''. But she looked over at him and tears were rolling down his cheeks again.

''That was the last photo I have of her looking healthy.'' He sighed and continued even though this story was very painful for him to tell as she could see. ''I was holding her hand when...'' He sighed again wiping his eyes. ''Its like she's still here, I can feel her everywhere and I still write to her every day. I still talk to her and I'll live alone forever because there's no other Clare in the world for me.'' His passion warmed her heart, this boy hadn't stopped loving this girl even in death he would always love her.

''Are you sure about that?'' He looked at her with the most sincere look in his eyes.

''One hundred and ten percent''. This broke and warmed her heart, he was so sure she was his soul mate and it was clear his life would remain devoted to this girl for the rest of his life. It made her sad to that he was going to live his life like she never died, but that was how he liked it. ''What about you? Who do you love?''

''Well son... at the moment, nobody I'm all alone but that's how I like it''. He looked worried for a moment then smiled. '

''So did I... until I met my Clare''. There was so much love in his eyes it made her tear up. ''I never wanted to be without her, no one else mattered as long as I had her.'' She wanted this, she wanted to mean this much to some man as this Clare did to this young man, it was clear he would not be getting remarried, he was to devoted to his Clare. She would always be his Clare no matter how long she was dead.

''You'd walk through fire for Clare'' She said looking at his face it wasn't sorrow, he was happy just being able to talk about his true love. ''I can tell, I see it in you're eyes, you're so young to be widowed are you sure there's no one else for you?'' She already knew the answer was no because he was shaking his head.

''No girl... will ever be as good''. He told her about Clare for two hours, in that time she got to know their love story and Clare herself and why Eli was nuts about her, that was his name... Eli, a rare name but he was a rare young man. He didn't want another woman, but he wanted kids he wanted to adopt and that made her happy, Eli would not be alone. She had grown to care for this boy deeply, she didn't want him to suffer all alone, he said the only reason he never killed himself was because Clare asked him not to, another thing he was doing just for her. After those hours with Eli ended and they got up to leave she reached over and gave the young boy a hug.

''Thank you, for telling me about you're Clare... I only hope, I can be somebody's Clare one day soon.''. He gave her a emotional smile with tears running down both his cheeks.

''You will, i'm sure''. And with that, they parted ways and she never saw the young boy again, but she recognized the love story, in the movie she saw with her husband two years later, and this young boy had written it all by himself he was all over the news with his daughter adopted from a group home and he told the story of meeting her on the airplane and that's how the movie ended, but that wasn't the way Eli's never ending love story ended that would go on forever.


	9. Clare and Drew decide to be friends

Why did his love life never work? And why did he always mess up? How could he have gone for the love of Adam's life? The one girl who he finally got as his own, before life was taken from him. He didn't even love Zoe, or Clare or even Becky, he just didn't want to be alone. The girl he really loved didn't want him anymore and he would never get over it. Clare and Eli had gotten their romantic happy ending, why not him? He was going to go to collage without the love of his life and it was all his fault. He watched Eli and Clare snuggling on the Degrassi steps. Why couldn't she be HIS, it was after all HIS baby. But no, it was Eli, who was helping Clare raise it. ''Clare can we talk?'' he asked. He saw Eli begin to panic, he could see it in his eyes, Drew tired not to roll his eyes. Couldn't Clare see how insecure this guy was? How could she date a guy who always begged her not to leave him?

''Clare please, I don't think I could stand it if...''' He said Drew thought he looked like he was about to cry, so he shook his head Eli didn't seem to care one bit about who could see him. Nor did Clare seem to care if everybody was watching. Clare whispered something to Eli and kissed him on the cheek as she walked over to Drew.

''What is it?'' She seemed annoyed with him and Drew knew why, he'd tried to get her to get an abortion, not only that he'd offered to pay for it. He'd gotten chewed our by Dallas and Kc for that. Them both having both pulled the same stunt. ''I'm not really in the mood to fight over the baby Drew, you've made it clear you want nothing to do with her.''

''Clare, i'm paying child support, is that not enough?!''

''Not when it comes to you're daughter Drew!''

''Shes not my daughter!''

''SHE IS, YOU'RE THE ONE YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! '' Clare was turning red with anger now, it was clear she'd had it with Drew, and frankly he'd had it with her, it wasn't like he'd raped her, she was the one who chose to have sex with him.

''IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO CLARE!'' Just then Jake came up behind Clare, and took her arms.

''Clare, you're upsetting the baby''. Jake said nodding over to where Eli was trying to calm down the sleeping baby. He glared at Drew, Jake had disliked Drew since he found out it was Drew who got her pregnant, and for all the stunts he'd pulled that stressed out Clare during her pregnancy. ''And why don't YOU just buzz off?''

''I just came here to talk, not argue''. Clare crossed her arms and nodded at Jake who went back over to sit with Eli, but both of them kept a close eye on Drew.

''You have two minutes''. She snapped crossing her arms. Great she hated him, they had done nothing but fight for these nine month's and Eli had been the one who everyone thought was the father now, it was kind of Drew's fault but it was more Clare's then his.

''I want to try to date again''. Clare's mouth dropped open and she began to walk away. He grabbed her by the arm, he just couldn't be alone he needed a girl in his life. ''Clare please''.

''So are you going to start caring about you're daughter?'' She snapped crossing her arms at him again. Drew narrowed his eyes at her, she wasn't his kid clearly, it was Clare who'd given birth to her and replaced him with Eli.

''SHES NOT MY DAUGHTER!''

''She that's what i'm talking about, you get me and her, or neither of us, and frankly I don't want you, I love Eli, and Eli loves me AND her''. They both glanced over to Eli who was holding the little girl and talking to her, Drew ha never even touched the baby.

''Eli will NEVER be that little girls father''. Darcy, was HIS daughter not Eli's and she would NEVER be Eli's daughter.

''Excuse me?'' Clare laughed bitterly.''What did you do, when you found out I was pregnant?'' Drew closed his eyes in agrivation, he'd ignored Clare for two weeks before Dallas yelled at him for about two hours. He'd been in shock, one hookup that meant nothing to either of them led to THIS it just wasn't fair. ''Right, and Eli flew from new York, he wasn't one bit mad at me, he helped me tell my parents and his, he was even willing to tell my family it was his baby''. That was what they'd done, it just so happened that Jenna couldn't keep her mouth shut and blabed to Jake, who now gave him death stares.

''AND DID EITHER OF YOU ASK ME FIRST?!'' That had always bothered Drew, they just did it without even asking him about it. ''NO, BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL INTO ROMEO OVER THERE NOW! YOU TWO THINK IT'LL BE ALL SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS, LIVING IN NEW YORK IN APARTMENT WITH MY DAUGHTER!''

''ELI WAS THE ONE WHO WAS AT ALL THE DOCTORS APPOINTMENTS! ELI WAS THE ONE WHO WENT TO BIRTHING CLASSES WITH ME! ELI WAS THE ONE WHO WAS THERE WHEN I WAS IN PAIN! ELI WAS THE ONE WHO DROVE ME TO THE HOSPITAL, ELI WAS THE ONE WHO DROPPED EVERYTHING AND MOVED BACK HOME AND FINISHED HIS SCHOOL YEAR ONLINE BECAUSE I NEEDED HIM. Eli was my rock, when you weren't there for me''. She was in tears now and Eli was glaring at him. Drew swallowed and glanced over at Dallas and KC, who had come home after his dad was put back in jail, after beating someone up in a drunk rage. ''Even Kc and Dallas where there for me more then you were, Eli's a hell of a better father then you''. She spun on her heels to walk back over to Eli, but Drew held her back.

''I'm so sorry Clare, if I could change things...''

''But you can't Drew''. She looked at him harshly, and her eyes softened when she realized he was crying. ''You know, I don't think we ever really liked one another that way, I think you were putting all you're feeling about Bianca on to me''. Drew shut his eyes, why did she have to say her name? But she was right he didn't think Clare cared about him like she did Eli. ''I still love you Clare, but I only wanted you back because... I don't want to be alone''. Clare gave him a big hug, and held him for a long time as he cried.

"You're not, you have your parents, and Dallas, and you're friends you don't need a girl to be loved Drew." Drew smiled at Clare.

I'll never be able to be her father, I think Eli would kill me before I took his daughter from him".He nodded at Eli feeding the baby and looking at her lovingly.

"You called her Eli' s daughter. " Clare's face changed to confusion. Clare was right, Eli would always be that little girls daddy, he clearly loved her to no end. Drew had never felt connected to the baby, she needed a dad who loved her like Eli did.

"He is, look at him ". Eli was bouncing the baby around smiling like crazy. " I never thought I'd see doctor doom so happy ".

You'll be the best God father Darcy could have, and you'll find love Drew I promise". She nodded behind him. " You're right on time". She said to the girl. He turned around to see her, the girl he loved, the girl he really loved.

"Bianca". Tears were running down both their cheeks.

" Drew".She ran into his arms and the kissed with passion. "You've changed, I see that now".

"I love you".He said stroking her cheek, she kissed his hand.

" I love you too."Near by Eli and Clare where saying the same words to one another, everything was OK now. They got their happy ending, all four of them.


	10. Clare tells her mother

''I want you to get a abortion''. Drew said to Clare as they sat on the Degrassi steps looking out on every one around them, two Tenner having a big fight, Maya Matlin was yelling at her ex boyfriend it had something to do with Tristan and neither of them knew what it was about nor cared. Clare's mouth dropped open and she glared at him and walked away. Drew followed her still trying to talk to her as she walked home. ''Clare I don't want this baby, to ruin both our lives''.

''its not the baby's fault Drew!'' she snapped as she walked as fast as she could, she had to talk to Jenna, of coarse she'd tell Alli, but Jenna would understand more ''Its ours!'' Drew knew this but he din't want the blame for this one, he'd mad the biggest mistake of his life. ''And you need to own up to you're mistake!''

''Its you're mistake to!'' He yelled he could believe Clare was blaming him for this one! Clare turned on him tears running down her face.

''I KNOW! You know, Eli and I were finally starting to reconnect, and then this happens! I hope to God its not yours but lets be real, there's no way its Eli's Eli's going to hate me forever!'' She was worried about ELI? What the hell was wrong with her! ''How can you worry about ELI? Clare you're about to be a mother! How can you worry about ELI?''

''Because I love him, he doesn't know we had sex Drew, and when I tell him its going to KILL him and i've already hurt him enough''. She began to walk again and Drew turned her around to face him.

''So get an abortion''. he said it would solve both their problems, he wouldn't have to deal with a baby and Clare could forget about hurting Eli. ''Then Eli doesn't have to know''.

''I'm not going to lie to Eli Drew, he has to know, and i'm not killing our baby, Eli can help me find out what to do if he forgives me, then you can forget about owning up to you're mistake''. So she was going to throw Eli under the bus?

''So you're going to ruin Eli's life by telling both you're parents its his baby?''Clare shook her head and walked away, she just couldn't deal with this now, she walked to the Dot and sat down and cried, how could she have been so careless?

She wouldn't have Eli's help, he'd never forgive her! Not that she blamed him one little bit. She couldn't tell her friends or her parents right now, and Darcy was to far away. But she knew there was someone who'd come to her aid right away. She picked up her phone and dialed her brothers phone number. When it didn't pick up she began to cry even harder. ''Jake its Clare''. She said trying to swallow her tears but it wasn't working. ''Look can you call me when you have minute, everything's going wrong''. She wiped her nose and cried even harder and the thought of what her brother would think. ''You're the only one in the family who won't hate me, I need you''. The message cut off and Clare cried even harder feeling so alone in that moment.

''Clare?'' Jenna's voice was soothing, she'd obviously gotten her voice message Clare had been crying in that one too. ''Tell me whats wrong and why you can't tell Alli too.'' Clare sighed and tried to stop the tears. Jenna was the only one who'd really understand her right now. She thought Dallas would take her side. He'd tried to abort his son too, But now he loved Rocky like Crazy and would kill Drew for even suggesting it. As for Kc?

''He wants me to get an Abortion! '' She sobbed forgetting Jenna didn't know she was pregnant. ''Iv'e taken three tests and all of then are positives ''. Jenna's eyes widened.

''Oh Clare you have to see a doctor now! I know what happened when you don't you run out of options! I can call KC and ask him to talk to Drew, he's not going to be happy to hear about this, you know how much he loves Ty.'' Clare nodded, both Drew and Kc would kill Drew. ''I can take you to a Doctor, and help you tell you're parents and Eli, you're not going to be alone! I'm not going to let you go through this alone!'' Clare smiled for the first time, her and Jenna had a rough start, but Jenna was really supportive.

''Thanks Jenna, that means a lot''. Just then her phone rang and Clare looked at the ID, it was Jake, she knew he'd call the second he got the call. She felt her stomach turn with nerves, she looked at Jenna. ''Its Jake''. Jenna nodded.

''Talk to him, he called me, he worried about you''. Clare pressed talk and tried to speak clearly she knew she still sounded upset.

''Jake, you called back''.

''Of course I did Clare, whats wrong? Why are you so upset?''. Clare took a breath, she had to say these worlds now.

"I'm pregnent". She heard silence on the other line." Please , say something ".

I'm gonna kill Eli". Jake had given Eli a warning about what would happen if Clare got pregnant. Clare sobbed again, she had to tell him it was Drew's now. " I'm going to chop off his di_" Clare cut him off.

"Its not Elis". She sighed as Jenna looked at her with shock in her eyes, but she knew who else it had to be. " Its Drew's, he wants me to get a abortion.

"Oh Clare, I'm so sorry, I'll kill him if you want". Clare smirked and laughed for the first time.

" Not if Eli gets to him first". She sighed thinking about about how much Eli would hate almost started crying again. "Hes going to hate me Jake, he's not going to want to get back together after he finds out".

" Clare, if I know Eli , he won't care; he's crazy about you Clare what you two have is epic it won't just end, this is another chapter of you're love story". Clare sniffled smiling to herself, her and Eli were just friends right now any way.

"You're right, thanks Jake". She smiled telling Eli could wait, she's start with her mother. That would be hard enough. She hung up and looked at Jenna. " First step is telling my mother". She sighed looking over at Jenna.

"Okay, here's what you do, you sit her down, wait till she's in a good mood; then just blurt it out. Then, the worst is over". Clare shook her head.

" The worst will be how she responds to the news". Clare said as she glanced over at Jenna. "Wish me luck, I should get home, thanks Jenna its great to talk to someone who gets it." Clare drove home still crying, she wouldn't be surprised if her mother kicked her out. She pulled up to her house and sighed wishing she didn't have to do this. She walked into the house where her mother was making dinner. She sat down and tried to build up strength to speak.

"Hi Honey, how was school?" It was now or never, she'd have to say it now. "Clare?" Her mother turned around and watched her. She noticed the tears and sat down across from her daughter right away. "What's wrong now?" Her mother was used to her daughters school Drama. "Eli again?"

"Partly, its going to affect him". She shuttered a sigh and wiped her eyes. " Mom, you're going to hate me". Her mom looked concerned but not angry. "I've done something horrible".

" I couldn't hate you, no matter what you've done". She got up and hugged her daughter.

"Mom I'm pregnant". The worst was over, now to tell Eli .


	11. Miles and Hunter talk

** I did write the one on tumblr im not stealing.**

Miles was laying on his bed that night after the big conversation Tristan was his boyfriend. He didn't know when he'd began to feel this way but hit began to come out when Tristan was the only person he trusted. He had been thinking about how he couldn't trust his own girlfriend or his best friend. Then he had realized that Tristan at the moment was his best friend. He had always been able to trust the boy. Tristan was the only person who understood him without trying.

But he cared about Tristan more then anybody else, he has since he met him, even more then Maya because Tristan was always there for him when Maya wasn't there for him. She couldn't handle him, she didn't even try, but Tristan didn't have to. ''You're Bi aren't you?'' The voice came from his really moody younger brother who never spoke to anyone besides Frankie. ''I heard Winston talking about it with Frankie. I always knew you liked Tristan''. Apparently he was the only one, but then Hunter was the smart one in the family.

''How?'' He asked Hunter was always in his room when he wasn't in school. ''You aren't around enough to know''

''You only talk about him all the time''. Hunter pointed out,'' He always talks about you, he knows more about you then anyone I'm not surprised you kissed him Miles, I can tell you care about him a lot', I see the way you look at him, you always seem happier with him then anyone else, you smile more, and you and Maya are always fighting". Hunter had been watching the two of them together, he was smart, and the one in their family who got the best grades, but their father still didn't notice him.

''I care about him too much". Miles muttered, he looked at Hunter, he was shuffling he feet, he looked sad not angry like usual. He need to make sure his brother was OK. "Are you OK Hunter? you don't seem happy lately." The boys eyes were red, and he looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. He sighed but smiled he brother cared for him.

"That depends, tell me if YOU'RE ok".Miles sighed, His brother was used to Miles 's angry out bursts , but Miles hadn't done that in weeks, he only moped and Hunter had obviously noticed. Hunter was as much as a bomb as Miles, Miles noticed Hunter hadn't blown in weeks. He could trust Hunter more then Frankie who would blab to their Dad the second she could Miles and Hunter were the same. He loved his little brother, he didn't want him to turn in himself, feeling like no one loved him.

Hunter I love you". He said, the boy must know that, but he needed to be told by someone, nobody else really stopped yelling at him or being happy with Frankie to notice Hunter. "I know everybody's always pissed at me, and pleased with Frankie and you.."

"I'm just there watching, I have no one in real life, I only have the people I can trust, my friends online". He sighed, his brother didn't trust him, not that he could blame him Miles ignored him most of the time. "And sometimes I can't even trust them". Miles knew something had happened with one of his friends because Hunter had come home in a bad mood and acted out the way Miles did most of the time.

" What happened?" Miles asked it was a girl, Hunter had been talking one online he knew it. He'd been worried about when his little siblings started dating, he didn't want either of them to date someone like him. He didn't really want Hunter to wind up with. Girls like Maya and Zoe, girls who would hurt him.

"Week talked for days she liked me, and she liked me, we even both went to Degrassi. Then she turned into a real life girl." Miles was focused, what did he mean? And who was this girl that Hurt his brother? With his luck it was Zoe.

"What did she do?" He asked simply.

"She found out who I was, and that I was a niner, she's a sr." Holy shit! Why the hell were so much oder students into his siblings? He didn't know shit about sr girls, but Sr boys were just as bad as boys in his grade.

"She didn't want me, and I still like her, I always liked her, I always knew who she was. I've liked her forever, I recognized her voice". Of course he did, Hunter would know.

" And it hurt." He didn't know what to say, the only girl he'd ever been hurt by was Maya. "Hunter the'll be more girls OK, just dont be like me."

"Why do you acted so much older then us?" Hunter asked him. "We're a year apart." Miles laughed, he felt older then them, they were the only two in his family he was sure he loved.

"Because I am, and I love you and you're not alone Hunter, youll never be have me, and I'll make sure you know that from now on, we can be alone together OK?"

"We won't be alone if we have one another". Hunter smiled at Miles for the first time in years, and it took Miles being alone to realize how alone his brother was.

**So we didn't see much of Hunter, but Frankie seems to be the favourite while Miles is the least ****Favourite and Hunter can't piss his Dad off enough to get him to notice him like his Dad does Miles. Or happy enough for him to notice him like he does Frankie. I Really think he means it when he says he doesn't trust real life people.**


	12. Maya worries about Miles because of cam

**I know I already wrote one of these, but with the recent promo, I just had to write this one. I love that Maya is finally remembering Cam in some way and will probably get Closure. I don't like her, but somehow I can write her and not make her a complete witch.**

"I can't do this anymore, I just can't ". Miles said as he paces back and forth in his room. " Everything's wrong, nothings OK". He was crying so much he thought he'd choke. "Its all over". He raised the gun to his head, and it was so fast it was over in a second.

"NO! NO!" Maya woke up in tears and was screaming, he couldn't die, she wouldn't be able to move on this time. "Please, no!" The door swung open and Zig sat on the bed and hugged her. "He killed himself, like Cam, he ended up like Cam!" He breath quickened up, and she felt her chest begin to hurt and she began to sob.

"Maya, Maya stop!" Zig took her shoulders to keep her from shaking. "It was a dream, you're OK, Miles is OK". She felt the air back in her lungs. " You had a panic attack, your OK now". She was grieving for Cam more then ever, and she always felt on edge, she was terrified for Miles.

" I dream about it every night, he needs help "I'm just trying to protect Miles, he can't see that, hes to mad at me". Zig held her he didn't know what he could say. Maya needed help too, she was adding so much stress to herself. " I can't loose him like Cam." Cam had been the center of her thoughts lately, him and Miles.

"Maya, listen to me, don't worry about him, he has Tristan now, remember? Tristan makes him happy." Tristan and Miles. That still hurt, Why would Miles kiss Tristan and just use him, to make his Dad angry? Yet Tristan had Always been the person who could get, Miles to calm down, Tristan was the one Miles felt understood him. Miles always went on about how Tristan was so under standing of him, she should have seen them coming.

"Don't remind me". It had been around the entire school, and people had been making fun of Tristan all week. She'd tried to get Tristan alone to make-up with him, so she could help him, but he was still too mad at her to even want to look at her, and she could never get him away from Miles. Miles was very protective of Tristan lately, it was because of all the kids teasing them, they didn't care either, they didn't even try to hide their relationship. " It hurts".

"Maya, you'll find someone too." She looked up at Zig, Maybe he was talking about himself, he was over her though he liked Zoe. "Boys like you as much as Clare Edwards, at least you know how to be single". (**I'm sorry I just had to. Love you Clare, but Even Aslinn agrees..) **It was common knowledge that Clare had been in a three year on and off relationship with Eli Goldsworthy, and when her and Eli weren't dating, Eli was moaping and Clare was dating someone else.

"Are you sure?" She didn't think any guy would find someone with her baggage good enough to date, or worth the trouble. "Because I'm not".

" Well you're wrong". Zig said letting her go, and brushing a hair from her face, she wanted to kiss him so badly, but she didn't "If no one wants you... That's their loss, but Maya you need help, you're still not over Cam". She felt dead inside Cam. She wanted him so badly.

" I'm fine". She brushed him off.

That Day at school Maya was standing by her locker, she watched Miles by himself for once. He looked like he'd been crying, flashbacks of Cam before he died, went through her mind. She was seeing Cam standing there, she walked towards him. He couldn't die, she had to save, him, she couldn't loose him. " Miles, please let me help you". He turned to face her and didn't look mad just confused.

"Why did you just call me Cam?" She froze, she'd said Miles she was sure she did, she heard herself she shook her head starting to walk away. She didn't say anything, so he grabbed her arm when she began to walk away. "Maya?"

"I didn't say Cam". Winston's eyes flickered to Maya, he wasn't getting along with Miles but was standing near enough to hear what was being said, having been at Degrassi last year, he knew what was going on and who Cam was.

" Uh yes you did". She was aware of everyone watching her, she began to shake, he couldn't know he couldn't or he'd know why she was so worried.

"Will every one stop looking at me?!" She yelled and Winston was by her side in a second as was Zig. "Its all over! Its been a year, I'm fine!"

"No Maya, you're not, Winston stay hear and tell Miles what's going on, Maya needs to get some fresh air.". He couldn't find out, he'd judge her, everyone would.

" No he can't find out about Cam!" She shouted, she knew she was making a scene, Because Clare Edwards was walking up to them.

"Maya, he's right, go outside, get some air". She was a Sr, she had the right to tell her to to so, so she did. As Zig led Maya out leaving Miles in shock, he had no clue what had just happened.

" Her boyfriend died last year". He said not making eye contact. "He was depressed and she didn't notice till he was gone, she couldn't help him". With that he walked away, leaving Miles behind.

" What was that about?" His boyfriend, walked up from behind him, and kissed him on the lips. He was putting everything together.

_"The last time I was around someone who scared me I never saw them again!" _

This was all about Cam, she was afraid he would kill himself he wanted to help her. But he couldn't so he put his arm around Tristan and Led him away. "Nothing, just Maya, its not my problem, she's getting help getting over me, now let's talk about us".

He looked back as Zig and Maya came back in and she made eye contact with him, he gave her a nod telling her everything was OK, then her and Zig walked past them. " Forget her for now". Tristan commented and he couldn't forget Maya, now he was worried about her.


	13. Miles asks Maya about Cam

Miles was stewing at lunch, this was why Maya was always so on edge when he flew of the rails. It reminded her of her metally unstable boyfriend, he watched her as she ate lunch with Zig looking on edge, and over all a mess. He wanted so much to go to her and ask her everything about Cam and what had happened with him. He was waiting for his boyfriend, but he needed to go ask Maya about Cam and to try to help her. He got up and Made his way toward her. Zig saw him and jumped up blocking him from Maya. '' I just need to talk to Maya for a second''.

''After you yelled at her like you did the other day?'' Zig said giving him a dirty look, and Miles gritted his teeth. Man he hated this guy, not that he blamed him, but now tht he knew what was going on, he wanted to know all about it. ''No way man''.

''Miles i'm not really in the mood right now, this is around the time Cam died last year, and i'm feeling to bad to deal with Drama right now''. He wanted to hug her but she wouldn't like it.

''Why didn't you ever tell me?'' He asked her, she looked at her food.

''' I didn't want you to know!'' She shouted and everyone looked up and she stood up and glared at them. ''You always saw me a perfect like Cam did, I didn't want you to know i'm not''. He felt horrible, he'd heard a kid had killed himself in the greenhouse, he just never known she'd been his girlfriend. ''It haunts me every single day Miles, I couldn't deal with it if it happened to you too''.

''Maya I am so sorry''. Zig wasn't speaking anymore, he was only looking at the table he looked just as distressed as Maya. Something was up with him too. ''If I had known I would have never yelled like that''.

''But you didn't, and that's OK I would have been Mad too''. He wanted nothing but to hug her and tell her everything was OK now. ''You had a reason''. He couldn't argue with that, but at the same time, she was so worried about him and it killed him, he wanted to know what had happened with Cam.

''Maya can you tell me what happened?'' She nodded and he sat down across from them and Maya was shaking slightly.

''He was a year older then me, Tristan was into him at first.'' Miles felt slightly Jealous but only for a second, but Cam was dead, he and Tristan had never even happened. ''He was depressed, and I don't even know for how long, because I missed everything that had to do with his depression.'' She let out a choked sob. Zig reached over and held onto her hand.

''He was under so much pressure and there were so many times I should have picked it up and I didn't. I should have been able to help him! Protect him but I didn't even pick it up. I was with him the night before he killed himself. I didn't talk about it for a long time, until I snapped''. Everything Maya had ever done that annoyed him in the relationship they had made sense. She felt the need to protect him, to make sure he wasn't going to do the same thing as Cam. ''That's why I'm so worried about you Miles''.

''I am so sorry''. He said squeezing his eyes shut, he felt so horrible now. She was only trying to keep him alive. ''Maya, My God I understand everything now, I just wish you would have told me!''

''I should have, but Miles I was still so upset and when I met you, you took my mind off it all, and I loved you.'' Miles couldn't honestly say he felt the same way, maybe he did, he didn't know anymore, he felt so much for Tristan and Maya both. ''I actually, talked to the kid who found him one day when I went back to green house, thats the place he died''. Mile's chest dropped, he had made out with Tris, in the spot where this kid had DIED. ''He was the one who told me not to box it up till I exploded, but someone else told me to tell you and I just couldn't!''

''Maya, I'm so sorry you had to deal with all that''. He realized Zig had been really quiet for once, he was poking his food and pushing it around he was just as upset as Maya. ''I'm sorry you all had to deal with that''.

''Last year sucked'' she wiped her eyes. ''A lot, I felt like i'd never be happy again, and you made me happy''. Miles felt even more guilty why was she doing this to him?!

''You made me happy to, you and Tris''. Her face fell and he sighed, why must he have to feel for both of them. ''Maya I've felt I strong Connection to the both of you, since I met you both, when I first looked at you, and when Tristan kissed me that first time.''

''I know, it's not fair for you to have to choose, I just want you happy''. He smiled and took her hand and Zig got up and walked away. ''If you love him go for it''.

''That means a whole lot, thanks Maya.'' He wanted to kiss her hold her, everything to go back to the way they were before. But he also wanted to go back to Tristan, he had to make a choice. ''Your the best''.

''So are you Miles''.

''Miles''. He spotted Tristan, and turned around, he saw Mayas face and went to Miles side. ''Whats the problem?'' He said it in a bored voice.

''Maya was telling me about Cam''. He explained, Tristan's face changed.

''OH Maya, is thatwhat this is all about?'' She nodded and stepped towards her, Maya backed up.

''Don't touch me! You've made it clear you don't care about me anymore so don't bother, come on Zig, lets leave them to themselves just the way they want it''. She and Zig got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

''I know you two aren't getting along, but Maya's really hurting, couldn't you cut her a little slack?''

''Miles_''

''No save it, I have to go clean up this mess''. He just couldn't do this anymore, he had to choose Maya or Tristan and right now, he'd have to choose Maya no matter how much he cared about Tristan, he had to support Maya, for now he had to be with Maya, if Tristan wanted to be with him, he'd have to make up with Maya he didn't even know what had went down between them, but it had to end, and Tristan would have to be the one to end it.

**I just want you guys to know, how incredibly painful** **this was to write, I love Triles and i'm not a big Matlinswoth fan, but I i it for you guys who asked for a part two and for A matlinswoth Make up, the Guest actally gave me a great idea for a frankston on shot, but first i'm going to do a spinner and Eli chapter.**


	14. Eli and Clare work things out

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in forever, I have no ****excuse. other then this is what happens when you introduce me to once upon a time, my whole life goes old hold and I end up reading once upon a time fanfiction and my Add kicks in...**

''What the hell Eli!'' Alli came storming into the Dot where Eli was wiping down the tables. He furrowed his eyebrows confused as to why she was so pissed at him. ''What is wrong with you?''

''What?!'' He tossed the rag on the table. He was annoyed enough because Ali had already yelled at him before taking Clare home. ''What now, Alli this day has been a living hell!'' She glared at him with disbelief.

''Eli, Clare's really upset, Drew yelled at her earlier today about the baby and now you go and pull a stunt like that?! That's so unlike you Eli!'' Eli looked at the ground, he regretted it but it had been what he was thinking ever since she told him. ''Eli, its all over school!'' Oh fabulous now he was going to look like ass hole of the year.

''Oh my God Alli''. He muttered at his mood changed and he was feeling like crap about this whole day. ''I didn't mean it OK?'' She glared at him as he couldn't hide the tears anymore. ''I didn't sleep all night, I have no motivation anymore, I'm sorry I got so aggressive but I couldn't help it.'' Tears were rolling down his cheeks and she glared at him.

''Tears Eli?'' She snapped and turned to leave. ''I wouldn't expect that from such a heartless jerk''. He shut his eyes in aggravation, and he glared at her.

''Why are you such a pain in the ass?'' He snapped. Thoughts raced through his mind so fast he couldn't handle hit. ''Can you just leave I have a headache''. ''I know i'm a worthless asshole and that's not going to change anytime soon''. She stopped.

''Eli, I never said that''.

''You implied it'' he snarled and Alli began to look worried instead of angry. ''Go away please, I'm going to do something if you don't I swear to God''.

''Eli are you OK?'' She asked walking towards him. ''If your going to hurt yourself, i'm not going anywhere''. Last time he'd gotten like this Lenore and JJ had found him outside at night with a bloody hand, he'd gotten into a fight over something so stupid he didn't remember what it was. He wasn't going to take a pill, he didn't need one it wasn't worth the risk of wasting money he could be using on his student loans. ''You need to calm down, or your going to find yourself in the hospital.''

''You wouldn't''. He snarled.

''Watch me''. She challenged and Eli clenched his fists.

''JUST LEAVE!'' He picked up one of the salt shakers and tossed it on the ground. ''God your annoying me''. Alli narrowed her eyes at him and Eli followed her out the door, locking it behind him. When he yelled again Ali stormed off the voices started again. They were getting worse and worse ever since he'd stopped his pills. Never had he heard voices before and it had gotten to the point that he couldn't ignore them anymore. He gritted his teeth as he left without his car, knowing he couldn't drive like this.

_''Somebody's__ being hurt, and its all your fault.''_

_''Clare's being hurt, and you never got to say goodbye.''_

_''Go find her then kill yourself''._

_''You love her Eli, and she hates you''._

''NO I HATE HER, SHES A WHORE I HATE HER''. He fell to the ground and images of Clare dead on the street raced through his brain. ''STOP, MAKE IT STOP.''

_''You know you and Clare will never be over Eli, you don't want to get hurt again. Your a coward Clare doesn't need you. She never loved you shes better off with Drew.'' _When he stood up the voices still rushed through his head and his head was buzzing.

_''Kill yourself Eli, just do it''. _He looked around he didn't want this anymore, but there was no other way. He couldn't buy anymore pills, he couldn't afford it. It was the only way, he hurt people, the people he loved the most. He wasn't worth it, he didn't deserve do live Clare was too good for him. The voice, he'd heard that voice before. _''You killed me, and your going to kill Clare too. You cause pain Eli, you need to be stopped''. _It was Julia's voice, she was in his head and he couldn't get her out.

''Eli?'' Eli ignored the distant voice, that he recognized as Imogen. ''Eli stop!'' There was a blonde next to her and Eli ignored both of them. ''Eli everything's OK, Alli called me.

''It's not, I hurt people! I hurt Clare I need to kill myself! The voices said I need to be stopped!'' Imogen turned tot he other girl.

''He's having a manic episode and he's not going to calm down we need to call 911 before he hurts someone or himself''. She said Eli couldn't hear her because he was shouting. ''Eli, it's OK, everything's going to be OK''. She told him. His tears stopped. Everything came to a stop and he stopped yelling everything was silent, that's because, he had passed out.

Eli woke up in the hospital there was only one person there. Clare. She was fine, the voices had been wrong, she was fine. ''You're here''. He said calmly for once. ''I didn't think..'' She shook her head.

''Hush, Eli I love you. There's no one else for me. No matter how much you hate me when you're hurt i'll be there''. She said and he felt sad all over again, he always hurt the ones he loved. ''I'll always love you, you were manic Eli weren't you?''

That doesn't excuse what I said Clare''. He said sitting up.

''And I was wrong to think I could fix everything.'' She said shifting in her seat. ''You're right, there is no us anymore''. He shut his eyes and shook his head.

''There will never be no us Clare''. He informed her. ''I didn't mean it, I was low on money I needed a way to pay, so I stopped taking my meds, and things just started getting worse and worse. I started hearing voices and that was the worse its ever been, I'm sorry.''

''Eli, I can't just forgive you like that''. She told him and he didn't think she would anyway.

''I don't expect you too, but I'm sorry, now you had something to tell me, what was it?'' Tears formed in her eyes.

''Its not Drew's baby''. his heart stopped. ''Its yours''. She'd told Drew and he'd freaked out on her, then she'd gone to tell him and he'd acted like a manic ass. ''I just wanted you to know''.

''Clare, i'll be there for you, and the baby 100 percent.'' he said taking her hand. ''We'll see about us later, but i'm not going to leave this baby fatherless''. She nodded through her tears and Eli wanted to hug her but didn't. ''We had some good times, No Clare our relationship was epic and I don't know where it sits now, but I want to do everything in my power to be with you, I still love you''.

''I still love you too Eli''.

**So, thats a short one shot this is my theory Eli is off his pills, What do you guys think?**


	15. Owen gets Tristan and Maya back together

''Maya I haven't seen you around in forever''. She looked up from her lunch.

''Owen?'' She said surprised. ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm here to pick up Tristan and his boyfriend''. He explained. ''I thought I would be picking up you''. Maya laughed bitterly they hadn't spoken in ages because Tristan hated her.

''No offence but your brother's being a bigger jerk then Zoe used to be''. She explained. ''I don't even know why he and I are fighting anymore''. She sighed. She just wanted her best friend back. ''No I know, because he kissed my ex boy friend''. She said tearing up. ''Its not like I expected us to get married or anything but I wanted him to miss me a little''.

''So you guys had a fight?'' Own asked.

''A big one, I don't have many friends right now Zig is all I have''. She sighed. ''Tristan and I used to be close, but now he hates me. I'm not fond of him right now either.'' She hugged her knees. ''When I try my best to help people. they don't want me too, I can't stand seeing my friends get hurt''. He rubbed her back. ''Ever since Cam''.

''Maya, you are one of the most kind girls I've ever met, you try your best to protect people and most of the time people don't see it. Its not fair that you don't have as many friends as you deserve''. She smiled.

''Thanks, I miss your brother.'' She said. ''But he hates me''. Owen sighed.

''Tristan will come around''. He said. ''Once he realize's that Miles isn't really your favorite person either you'll makeup. Because all he does is complain about how Miles manipulated him.''

''I don't think that's true, but I understand how he could think that. Sometimes I used to think that as well''. She explained. ''Because once things got better for him, he acted like he didn't want me anymore. Your brother acts like i'm out to ruin his one chance at love. But I love Miles too. He doesn't realize that''. She said her voice cracking. ''I hurt s o much seeing them together. Sometimes I wonder if Miles and I were ever meant to be''.

''Your fifteen years old, its highly unlikely you'll meets your soulmate this young''. He explained

''What about Clare Edwards? Her and Eli are still Degrassi's power couple and the two of them aren't even together!'' She cried, this was so unfair she had thought Cam had been her Eli and then Miles. But that just wasn't the case.

''Yeah well, there are some exceptions, besides whenever they broke up they ended up back together, that could be you and Miles''. He said. ''Or you and Zig''. He said. ''Remember Maya, he's always been there''.

''He has, I did have feelings for him, but he's my best friend. I don't think I could have feelings for him. But now he likes Zoe and I can't get in the way of that. As much as I hate them together. ''Its not even that I hate Zoe, I don't anymore. Zig is my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt is all''.

''So you've got a new best friend?'' Maya stood up.

''Well yeah, Zig and I live together. Not only that but he's the only one who's stuck by me 100 percent.'' She snapped. ''He understands my need to help people and why I go overboard, you would know too if you thought about it for five seconds''. She accused.

''Your out to ruin my life!'' She crossed her arms.

''No Tristan I was trying to to the rational thing because you were to pig headed to see it was all wrong!'' She pointed out. '' since when is it my fault, that Miles has feelings for both of us?''.

''He never liked me!'' He shouted. ''Miles was using me!''

''Oh my god Tristan, he yelled at me to get over him because he was with you. I was to stubborn to realize that he always put you over me, he trusted you more then he trusted me.''. She said. ''I'm starting to think he never loved me!''

''Ok you two, stop''. Owen said standing up he turned to Tristan. ''You stop being such a jackass to her, and do some thinking about what she's been through and why it would affect her mental state''. He put his arm around Maya. Tristan just stood there. Then his face changed.

''Cam''. He said. ''You were on about Cam. Maya I am so sorry, I should have realized you wouldn't take my boyfriend. Miles was the one in the wrong. Yelling at you like he was, I never should have stuck with him like that.''

''It was upsetting''. She admitted. ''There was never a time I felt so horrible for what happened between us. He was happy with you. I should have let you deal with it.''

''Maya its not your fault you were worried because of Cam, I would hate to loose Miles even if I can't stand him right now. Even if he's with you I wouldn't mind because I don't want him anymore. But you deserve better.'' He said. ''He's a user, Maybe he doesn't even know he used me but he did''.

''I don't think Miles means to hurt people''. She said. ''He's always been so kind, I think he just has a lot on his mind''. She said. ''He sticks to his siblings side so much lately''. She added.

''I think he's having family troubles, but this time his siblings are on his side''. Tristan said. ''Maya?'' She looked into his eyes for the first time.

''Yes?'' She answered.

''I'm sorry I broke our pact''. He said. ''We let a boy come between us''.

''We did didn't we''. She said. ''I'm sorry too''. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

''Well, what are you two waiting for? Hug.'' She realized that Owen had planned this all along. They only hesitated for a second then they embraced. They were good. Even if they weren't good with Miles they were with one another.

''So this is it?'' A voice said from behind her. She turned around. ''Ive been replaced?''

''No Zig''. She said walking over and hugging him. ''Your sill our friend.''

''Right Tristan?'' She turned to face him.

''Of course''. He said. ''Now friends, let go''. They walked away together Owen stood back smiling the three tenner were back together for now.


	16. Darcy vs Jake

**Its three in the morning... Goodnight.**

What the Fucking hell is the matter with you?'' Eli looked at as a young woman with hair and eyes like Clare's charged towards him. Followed by a annoyed looking Jake. Eli tossed his rag aside.

''Hello to you too'' He answered. ''Listen, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but who the hell are you, and why are you pissed off with me?'' He raised his eyebrow. ''I'm sure if I did anything to you, i'd know it''. He was watching her, she looked like Clare when she was mad at him. But Clare had never been THIS mad at him. He wasn't Jake's favorite person either but they were starting to get there.

''My name is Darcy Edwards''. Eli looked at her for a second then nodded handing Jake a coke. ''I see it''. He replied. ''You look like her''. He mused. ''Now what do you want with me?''

''For one thing, I come home and my Dads gone, my mothers remarried and I have a new step brother. Who's a complete ass hole''. She snapped crossing her arms.''Then my baby sister gone all sexy on me. Then I pick her up at school and everyone is calling me Clare's big sister.''

''Darcy he doesn't give a shit, if you wouldn't have froze all of them out you would have been updated on all this''. He snarled. ''I also don't like you calling my sister sexy like its a bad thing.'' He snarled.

''She's MY sister and it is a bad thing people with think she's a whore, because she's already pregnant''. Eli shut his eyes. That's what this was about. ''Why in the living hell would you have sex with her?''

''Because she's my soulmate and I love her''. Was all he said. ''Even if her and I broke up, I love her, even when I hate her I love her.'' He could see spinner in the corner of his eyes.

''My boss is watching can you please not yell at me here?'' Eli snapped. Darcy looked at him and then stormed out Eli shook his head.

''God I hate her so much''. Jake shook his head. ''How is she related to Clare o n little bit?''

"She's just worried about her sister, she's come home to everything 'll calm down". Eli shrugged.

" Jake!" She called.

"What a bitch". Jake muttered.

" You know you could be a little nicer." He commented getting into the drivers seat. "Eli loves Clare, you'd love him if you gave him a chance."

"He got our sister pregnant!" She yelled. "You know, I've had a really rotten day".

"Uh now she's my sister?! You've been telling me Shes not My real sister all day!" He snarled. "Why the sudden change in heart? You've had a rotten day? I just found out I'm your brother".

"You are not my brother". She responded.

Thank god for that!" He responded.

"Oh shut up!" She barked.

"Your a real little miss sunshine". He shot back.

" Why do you hate me?" She asked.

"Me?" You've been yelling at me all day!" He snapped.

"Well you've been yelling back". She responed. Darcy didn't like Jake because, he had replaced her. All the sudden he was the big brother , she was a outsider. He was cut off almost getting run into by a car.

" Fuck!"He flipped the guy off.

Jake!" She scolded.

"What? He cut me off." Jake defended himself. He smiled a little bit.

"What?" She asked.

Sometimes you are just like your sister". He told her. He saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah I hope Clare wasn't raped". She said softly. Jake was silent, he shifted awkwardly.

" Yeah uh about that..." Darcy's head shot up.

"No". Her sister had been raped. "Jake, no". He shook his head. She felt somewhat better. But there was still something.

" It was a sexual assault". He explained. "Asher, he uh got away with it. Not guilty Cort sided with him. It was horrible, Clare cried for weeks." He had been there she the only one who could understand wasnt. "I was powerless to protect her Darcy". He cared about her. " I've tried to support her through this pregnancy ".

" Jake I had no clue". She said. "I should've been there". There was no empathy in his voice.

" Yes you should have your her sister". He shrugged. "Sorry, its the truth. We all love Eli, you shouldn't hate him". " Then there was the cancer. Eli was the only one who stayed with her he lived at the hospital."

"Clare had Cancer?" She asked. "Oh my god".

" Eli is very protective of her if you hurt her. He'll have your head." Jake explained. "But he loves her strenth and independent nature. He tries not to be controlling, but he fails a lot. He's also really possessive".

" He doesn't sound very stable". Darcy said.

"She helps him. Besides their just friends right now". Darcy was relieved. " He'll grow on you when you see him with her ". She didn't think so, but Jake was growing on her. " Just like you're growing on me".

"You read my mind". She replied.

* * *

Darcy was sitting at the table that night, Clare had been crying all afternoon. Eli, had come over and he was cheering her up. " How bout, I help you edit your paper. Just like the old days."

"I'd like that". She was still crying. " thanks Eli." He put his arm around her.

"Sweetheart, we can do this together". He said kissing her forehead. Darcy smiled a little. " I'm all in".

"I've always been all in". She replied. " You know that, and I always will be". She turned to Jake.

"Just friends my ass." She said, he raised a eyebrow.

"Language". He said.

" you've said worse". She snapped.

"You haven't ". He shot back. " Except that little show in the dot, when you were pissed."

"Well little brother". She looked over atEli who looked stable to her and crazy for her sister. " You've taught me, things change". He laughed.

"Dork".

"Fucker". His eyebrows went up.

" Wow, big Edwards". Oh so now she was in Clare's shadow. "I'm shocked". Clare just rolled her eyes.

" Older siblings ". She said to Eli. " How do I stand them?" Jake and Darcy ignored her.

" Don't call me that". But she was smiling. "Dweeb". Eli kissed Clare's forehead again.

" Get a room!" They both shouted at the. Friends/lovers. Oh hell soulmates.

"OK that's it". Clare stood up. " I've had enough of you two!"

"Oh please, Jake and I can take you little sister!" Darcy and Jake never fought again. She had a brother and she didn't mind.


	17. History repeats

''Tears Clare? I wouldn't expect that from such a whore''. When Eli said this and saw Clare's face a smile tugged at his lips he'd wanted to hurt her like she'd hurt him. She looked like she wanted to say something. but she didn't she walked away in tears Eli watched her go he was hoping she would leave him alone from now on He loved her despite all this he loved her.

But she'd hurt him and he was mad at her. Let her go bang Drew he didn't care. But yet he did. When he looked up is when he saw the car. Horror filled his heart. No! They were in a fight, he called her a whore and now here she was about to face her death. This was happening again. Why did fate hate him so much?

''CLARE LOOK OUT!'' He shouted. But she turned to look at him, it was to late.

* * *

_''Eli you need to listen to me''. Julia said as she sat in the car with him. ''Nothing happened between me and Jason''. She explained. ''We were writing the script for the play I run the drama club I create all the plays its what I do. Jason was helping me''._

_''Why didn't you ask me?'' He snapped._

_''Because Eli, you've made it clear to me that you don't want to go to film school or write plays. You want to write comics. Those creepy stories you send me at night where my character is always killed by yours for some reason''. She answered. ''If you tried writing plays you might like it.''_

_''Its called fiction Julia, I wouldn't kill you.'' He said._

_''Do you expect me not to be creeped out?'' She snapped. ''Eli it'a scary!''_

_''Your avoiding the topic are you sleeping with Jason?'' She sighed._

_''Eli!'' She shouted. ''He tried to kiss me once okay?'' His mouth dropped open._

_''Why didn't you tell me?'' He snarled shaking her a little._

_''Get off me!'' She snapped. ''because, I knew you'd over react''. Eli shook his head._

_''I forbid you to see him again''. Her mouth dropped open and she undid her seat belt._

_''You are so controlling! I'm sick of it!'' She screamed._

_''yeah well I'm sick of you''. The look on Julia's face pleased him somehow finally she knew how he felt. She knew that she was his and nobody else's._

_''Eli, i'm not coming back with you, I'm going to Stacy's''. She told him. He didn't like Stacy and he thought that she wouldn't hang out with Stacy if he didn't like her._

_''Julia, you know I don't like Stacy, I don't want you seeing her anymore''. She glared at him._

_''See that's what I'm saying, you have no right to tell me who to hang out with.'' She shouted. _

_''Damn it Julia go to hell.'' He said._

_''What?'' She said her voice cracking._

_''I said go to help you whore!'' He shouted. She opened the car door and opened the back picking out her bike._

_''Fuck you''. She hissed. She got on it he could hear her crying but he didn't car he didn't look up till he heard the tires and the horn, And Julia's scream. She fell off her bike she wasn't wearing a helmet this was bad, it wouldn't end well._

* * *

''NO''. He ran in what seemed like Slow motion. He should have known better. The baby, his Clare, the girl he loved. He'd killed the girl he loved. Great. He was the angel of death. He knelt down beside her. ''No Clare please, I'm sorry my god you can't die on me!'' He shouted. ''I take it all back god don't leave me I love you so much''.

''I love you too Eli''. She said her voice soft. She coughed he held her hand as he called nine one one.

''I'm sorry''. Clare smiled at him.

''I know''. She squeezed his hand. ''Its okay.'' He kissed her and she kissed back. Then she went out her eyes shut and Eli's heart stopped he was yelling now people staring at him but he didn't care.

* * *

_''Hello, my girlfriends been hit by a car.'' He was getting out of his car as he talked to the police. People gathering around them. he talked to them telling him all the information he could. Still holding Julia's hand. When he hung up he held her hands. ''Please baby''. he said. ''Please don't die on me''. But people were pulling him away as the paramedics gather around her. ''NO I NEED TO STAY WITH HER!''_

* * *

''You need to back up son''. He said pulling the boy away. ''We need to get to her.''

''No shes my soulmate you can't let her die!'' He shouted. ''Please I can't loose her!''

''Then back up''. Eli obeyed and just sat the helpless. This was all his fault, she was dying and it was all his fault. He felt a brush against him that he ignored. It was a officer trying to pull him of off Clare. He submitted and backed up it was all he could do to stay sane. God what had he done? How had he done this twice what was wrong with him.

* * *

_''She's gone Eli I'm sorry.'' Those were that last words Eli herd before he passed out._

* * *

Eli had fallen asleep in the hospital on Clare's bed. ''Thank god she was okay for now''. He held her hand. ''Look Clare, I'm sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am. You are the love of my life. I don't know what I was thinking.'' He wiped his eyes. ''I should have learned from Julia.'' He kissed her forehead. In stories it always woke up the girl, but not in real life. ''You know after I met you, I did something really creepy''. He paused. ''I got those broken glasses out of the trash, I thought maybe if I could get you to love me... I have every simble of our love, the chuck palink Ticket. The ear ring from when we pierced our ears. The room key from when we had sex for the first time, the hoodie you wore that night you came over, The plane tickets from when I flew to see you.'' he paused.

''God I've never believed in you, I don't understand you. But if you are real don't take her away from me.'' He kissed her again and to his shock her eyes flutter open and he began to cry. ''Please, shes my only reason to live. Its all my fault, take me, but god, don't take her''.

''Eli.'' She said. ''Don't blame yourself''. Fairy tale's were real. Not God, but magic. ''You didn't want this''.

''I love you''. He said.

''I love you too Eli''. He sat there holding her had all night.

**So I did some thinking and realized: What if Clare got hit by a car? What if the same thing happened to Eli as before?**


End file.
